


Когда Уилл с собаками

by EmberNova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	Когда Уилл с собаками

Куда интересней наблюдать за зверем в его естественном окружении. Поэтому Ганнибал, стоически сопротивлявшийся с первого взгляда милому, но на самом деле весьма неудобному и затратному хобби возлюбленного на протяжении года, все-таки позволил подавленному Уиллу завести пса. Только он не ожидал, что после первого тут же появится второй. Чуть позже уже воодушевленному Уиллу неожиданно представилась возможность забрать Уинстона, и третьим стал он. Вскоре новый дом Лектера, который располагался посередине низкого поля золотой пшеницы, был наполнен четвероногими, со счета которых Ганнибал сбился после восемнадцатой.

Ганнибалу нравилось смотреть за утренней газетой и чашечкой кофе на улыбающееся лицо Уилла, когда тот играл с собаками. Ганнибал сделал вид, что не видел, как Уилл выбрасывает его новые туфли, кем-то помеченные. А потом со свойственной ему влюбленной улыбкой проглатывает немного нервные оправдания Уилла, что это он испортил обувь Лектера, после рыбалки случайно опрокинув на нее ведро с какой-то приманкой. И запах, уверял он с нарочито виноватым видом, не выводится.

Когда Уилл находился с собаками, он целовал Ганнибала нежно, оплетая шею психиатра теплым кольцом рук. Уилл — предводитель стаи. В свою очередь Уилл чувствовал власть Ганнибала и признавал его своим хозяином и хозяином стаи, поэтому, когда он стоял рядом, почти вплотную, улыбался светлым кошачьим глазам, в ладони Ганнибала наперебой тыкалось еще не меньше пяти мокрых носов. По штанине брюк гребли две лапы рассел-терьера и требовали внимания. Но Ганнибал увлечен только улыбчивым лицом Грэма, которое покрыто двухдневной щетиной. Лектер почти ощущал ее приятную колкость, но коснуться не собираля. Забрал кружку кофе, которую уже минуты три Уилл сжимал в хватке обеих ладоней между его и своей грудью.

Когда Уилл был без собак, он начинал обеспокоенно бегать по всему дому и звать каждую из двадцати трех по кличке. Когда он нашел плачущего Лектера с ножом в руках, ссутулившегося над окровавленной тушкой рассел-терьера — Ганнибал не признался, куда дел оставшихся двадцать две — он положил руки на плечи укоряющего себя Лектера и сжал их крепко. Он знал — Ганнибал сорвался, и это не его вина. Он пытался выдерживать животных. Это Уилл другой. Но он не сможет держать обиду на Ганнибала, потому что он признал его своим хозяином — своей стаей, а потому теперь с потерей остальных ему грустно, и сердцу больно, но он не может злиться на психиатра. Он пытался убедить себя и Ганнибала, сжимая трясущиеся плечи, что это было импульсом, и Ганнибал не виноват, что последовал своим инстинктам. Качнулась дверь, и в небольшой проем вкатился случайно задетый небольших размеров изгрызенный розовый мяч. Через полкомнаты мимо ведущего от ног Лектера кровавого следа, который чем дальше — тем гуще становился, мяч затормозил, запнувшись о черные туфли, незнакомые Уиллу.

— Рав! — раздалось полурычащее требование.

Следом за мячом в комнату вбежал пес.

— Уинстон? — отвлекся Уилл. По позвоночнику пробежался неприятный электрический импульс.

Пес подбежал, тыкаясь носом в тыльную сторону окровавленной ладони. Ганнибал ему улыбнулся, потрепав за ухом.

— Прости, малыш, — просипел Лектер. — Я не защитил вас.

Когда Уилл с собаками, ему все равно, что за окном одна из наиотвратительнейших погод из всех существующих. Он слушает, как дождь бьется о стекло большого окна, и наблюдает, как капли стекают по нему, оставляя за собой дорожки, как призма, искривляющие пейзаж. Спиной он чувствует тепло, исходящее от заснувшего Ганнибала. Ладони щекочет твердый мех сопящего Уинстона, положившего морду на его бедро. Сытого Уинстона, который минуту назад с особым удовольствием перемалывал клыками домашние сосиски, так заботливо приготовленные Ганнибалом. Незнакомые черные туфли были выброшены в тот же вечер. Когда Уилл с собаками, ему все равно, что происходит вокруг. Он со _своими_ собаками.


End file.
